Things Aren't Always Black and White
by Veruschka
Summary: TRADUCTION de padfootsgirl1981. Glissez-vous sous une cape d'invisibilité et observez cette bande de joyeux 7èmes années, hétérogène, imaginative, dissipée et... bruyante ! Vous les voyez, là-bas, les Maraudeurs, gesticulant sur "Saturday Night Fever" ?


Things are not always Black and White.

Me voilà donc lancée dans la grande aventure de la traduction !!

Merci à padfoots girl pour sa matière brute ! (merci pour ces longues heures à me tuer les yeux et à m'exciter sur une expression idiomatique incompréhensible pour les pauvres français… la faute à mes tendances masochistes allez-vous dire, cruels lecteurs)

Je m'excuse du caractère très descriptif de ce 1er chapitre. J'avoue, j'ai eu beau faire, ça a tendance à ramer !!! Mais faut reconnaître qu'elle sait y faire quand même la petite !! Perso je trouve que ses analyses des personnages sont parfaites ! Elle a même été aller chercher la vraie « couleur locale 70's », qui manque bien souvent ! Et puis elles sont carrément terriiiibles ses inventions !! Révolutionnaire le magic bag !

Héhéhé, je vous fais languir, je sais, amis lecteurs… Mais ça a toujours été un trip pour moi le blablatage à rallonge de l'auteur ! Alors laissez-moi réaliser mes fantasmes quoi !!!

Sur ce… enjooooy !!

Chap 1 : Retrouvailles ... mélodieuses !

Obscur. Sombre... Et gris... et... SPLATCH ! Pfffff...

Une jeune fille toisa la petite goutte de pluie insolente qui venait de s'écraser sur son nez, l'air profondément blasé.

Bonne vieille spécialité nationale...

«Merveilleux... – murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe - L'année commence bien ! ».

Elle attendait seule, négligemment adossée à un pilier soutenant un quai de gare vétuste.

Assez grande (ses amis espéraient tous qu'elle avait enfin achevé sa croissance), ses cheveux foncés, qui parfois paraissaient noirs, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Elle avait les yeux bruns.

Mais surtout, cette fille était une sorcière.

D'ailleurs, la vieille locomotive à vapeur écarlate qui devait la conduire à Poudlard n'allait pas tarder à entrer en gare.

Poudlard, plus grande école de sorcellerie (et de bizarrerie...) connue au monde...

Poudlard, fréquenté par les meilleurs jeunes sorciers et sorcières du pays...

Là-bas, les étudiants étaient répartis selon leur personnalité dans quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard.

La jeune fille avait eu la chance d'être envoyée à Gryffondor, maison des braves et des audacieux.

Elle allait entamer sa septième et dernière année et avait hâte que ses amis la rejoignent. Leur quête commune vers l'âge adulte était presque achevée. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas encore croisé en chemin la ... maturité ? dont ils avaient si souvent entendu parler !

«Hey Kirst !» l'interpella une voix masculine.

Kirsty repoussa les mèches brunes de son visage pour identifier le nouveau venu. Elle dût réprimer un sourire amusé, cependant, quand elle le reconnut. C'était Sam.

«Salut !» répondit-elle vivement.

Sam North était lui aussi en septième année à Gryffondor. Sa carrure athlétique, son sourire étincelant en faisaient un beau garçon, et accessoirement l'obsession actuelle de nombreuses jeunes Gryffondores. Selon son amie Emma c'était "le-mec-le-plus-classe-marrant-sexy-sympa-cool-et-adorable-que-la-terre-ait-JAMAIS-porté !". Emma l'adulait pratiquement, mais il ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Ou si c'était le cas, il n'en montrait rien...

Kirsty observa avec curiosité Sam, qui semblait avoir momentanément oublié ce qu'il faisait là. La mémoire lui revint tout d'un coup. Il lui demanda poliment, désignant la plume de paon avec laquelle elle gribouillait vaguement : «Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter cette plume ?»

«Bien sûr !» répondit-elle en la lui tendant. Il sembla un peu mal à l'aise, mais s'en saisit et s'éloigna en remerciant.

Kirsty déstabilisait souvent les gens, parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle était totalement imprévisible : aussi tranquille qu'une petite souris, elle pouvait la minute suivante se mettre à chanter, danser et crier à tue tête. Il lui arrivait parfois de ne pas daigner répondre aux remarques des Serpentards. Mais le plus souvent, elle ripostait et se montrait aussi terrible qu'eux.

Son humeur était extrêmement variable. Certains jours elle se contentait de s'asseoir paisiblement dans un coin pour lire et bavarder avec Emma, Lily ou Hayley. Mais elle se plaisait aussi à jouer des tours pendables en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

Au fil du temps, les gens avaient fini par comprendre que la façon dont elle était habillée déterminait son humeur.

Aujourd'hui elle se sentait ouvertement sarcastique, comme son t-shirt vert flashy arborant les mots "Je ne sais pas lire, je ne sais pas écrire, alors comment j'ai bien pu faire ce putain de t-shirt ? ". Elle portait un jean et des bottes noires, ainsi que quelques bijoux.

Ses ongles étaient vernis et sur une main, en caractères nets, était inscrit le mot "MUGLE" tandis que sur l'autre on pouvait lire "LOVER". C'était évidemment l'oeuvre d'Emma, car l'écriture de Kirsty était difficilement aussi propre, surtout de la main gauche. Elle savait bien sûr que l'orthographe était mauvaise, mais c'était la seule façon de faire rentrer toutes les lettres... Jaune sur fond rouge : ses ongles étaient aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Elle avait demandé à Lily de collaborer mais avait essuyé un refus net : son amie ne tenait pas à s'engager dans la bataille contre Serpentard.

Un sac en jean pendait mollement de l'épaule droite de Kirsty. Des griffonnages multicolores le recouvraient de façon arbitraire. Ils disparaissaient régulièrement, faisant place à de nouveaux.

Le sac enchanté n'était qu'une des innombrables merveilles que la magie de Poudlard rendait possibles.

On discernait au moins huit gribouillages différents sur la sacoche, à chacun son propriétaire.

La calligraphie la plus brouillonne, des griffonnements immatures, appartenait à messieurs Patmol et Cornedrue. Occasionnellement, l'écriture soignée d'Emma apparaissait et se joignait à la conversation. Les caractères incroyablement nets et réguliers appartenaient à Lily, Remus et Hayley, une élève de Serdaigle avec qui ils s'entendaient très bien. Le plus souvent c'était leurs rappels à l'ordre que l'on pouvait déchiffrer : "Soyez prudents !" ou "Tu vas te mettre au boulot oui ??". L'écriture petite, bâtarde, était celle de Peter qui se contentait d'approuver tout ce que les autres disaient. Enfin, la plus fine, la plus élégante, appartenait à Kirsty elle-même. Elle passait son temps à taquiner James, et surtout Sirius à cause de son ennui quasi pathologique. Il lui arrivait de rappeler des répliques de films, des paroles de chansons ou de faire de petits dessins.

Ce charme était une brillante invention de Rémus. Le sac, au bout d'un certain temps, révélait les paroles qui y avaient été écrites. Les mots donnaient ensuite l'impression de disparaître, comme si la toile les avalait, et redevenaient visibles à l'improviste.

A tout hasard, Sam revint vers Kirsty, la plume à la main. Comme ils faisaient tous deux partie de l'équipe, il se mit à lui parler quidditch avec passion. Sam était un des poursuiveurs et Kirsty l'attrapeuse. Il avait tout juste commencé à expliquer à sa coéquipière comment effectuer une figure excessivement complexe qu'il maîtrisait depuis l'été, lorsqu'un bras vigoureux se posa sur son épaule.

«Hé, Northy !» s'exclama James.

James Potter, célèbre pour son talent sur le terrain de quidditch, était l'objet de nombreux désirs féminins. La faute à sa tignasse noire hérissée d'épis, à son sourire espiègle à mourir et à ses yeux noisette encadrés de lunettes. Il possédait son propre fan club parmi les filles de l'école. Il était carrément "celui à avoir".

«James ! - répondit Sam, le saluant -

- Non non non ! - rectifia James, agitant son index sous son nez - C'est Capitaine pour toi maintenant mon vieux ! - sourit-il -

- Oh... Bien joué, James !» répondit Sam.

Le fait que Sam avait espéré obtenir le poste de Capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch pour sa dernière année était à présent un sujet tabou.

«J'ai toujours su que t'étais un drôle de type, James !» intervint soudain une voix féminine.

James et Sam se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec une fille qui leur était familière, le genou droit légèrement fléchi et les poings sur les hanches. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde réjouie que ses boucles brunes prennent la pluie.

Emma était là.

Dès qu'elle vit Sam, son teint passa à un rouge soutenu et elle marmonna un petit bonjour.

Le spectacle de Kirsty mimant des embrassades fougueuses derrière le dos de Sam (jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre, prise d'un fou rire muet...) ne l'aida pas du tout !

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler, elle sentit quelqu'un se glisser derrière elle pour la soutenir.

Sirius Black, bourreau des coeurs notoire et farceur à plein temps, était enfin arrivé. Il lança un regard inquisiteur à James et Emma et fut clairement réduit au silence.

«Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? »

Kirsty tenta de se retourner pour voir qui lui évitait la honte d'une chute, mais elle échoua lamentablement et s'étala sur son derrière de façon très comique.

Elle adressa un sourire à Sirius.

«Sirius Black vient d'entrer dans la gare, les groupies vont accourir dans approximativement... 5 secondes... C'est parti !!» fit-elle, taquine, en faisant semblant de parler dans un micro.

«La ferme, "mugle lover"» rit Sirius, remarquant ses ongles.

Kirsty lui adressa un clin d'oeil : «Hé ! Ils sont uniques alors ne t'en moque pas !»

Sirius, prenant conscience de la présence de Sam, arrêta son regard sur Emma, écarlate, et haussa un sourcil au risque de le voir disparaître sous ses cheveux noirs.

À travers la foule compacte de parents et d'étudiants tous identiques, se bousculant et se mêlant, une rousse au regard très vif fixait les visages enjoués et familiers du groupe un peu échevelé qui se tenait devant elle.

En apercevant Sirius, maintenant le plus grand membre du groupe, Lily Evans sembla s'épanouir soudainement. Elle négocia frénétiquement pour se frayer un passage et rejoignit la joyeuse pagaille de ceux qu'elle était fière d'appeler ses amis. Elle fut étonnée de voir que Sam se trouvait avec son groupe. Elle lui sourit pour masquer sa perplexité puis s'arrangea pour envoyer un signe de solidarité à Emma, qui tentait fiévreusement de cacher la moitié inférieure de son visage avec son écharpe. Elle décida d'ignorer James et reporta son attention sur le couple en face d'elle.

Sirius s'ingéniait, sans succès, à hisser Kirsty. D'une part parce que lui-même était hystérique, et d'autre part à cause de Kirsty elle-même qui semblait indifférente à ses tentatives pour l'aider à se relever.

Lily s'approcha d'eux et déclara d'un ton doctoral : «Tu es par terre.»

Kirsty se rendit soudain compte de la présence de Lily.

«Bonne constatation, mon amie. - répondit-elle avec impertinence -

- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu es en train de faire?

- Eh bien, j'essaye de montrer à Sirius ici-présent qu'on peut en effet se hisser sur ses deux jambes simultanément... Et voilà le résultat !» Kirsty répondit d'un ton chargé de sarcasme, mettant de l'emphase en agitant ses bras.

Lily haussa les sourcils avec scepticisme, l'interrogeant silencieusement sur la situation.

«Je me moquais d'Emma.»

Lily sembla trouver la réponse à son goût. Son sourire s'élargit tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son regard de Sam à Emma, pensant que c'était là une situation tout à fait réjouissante.

Voyant que Kirsty avait enfin recouvré son calme, Sirius persévéra dans son effort pour la remettre sur pied. Une fois debout, il la fit pivoter.

«Salut !» dit-elle en l'étreignant avec enthousiasme.

«Salut !» répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

Un vent de perplexité souffla sur le visage de Kirsty. Elle détailla Sirius, fronça le nez et son front se rida sous l'intensité de la réflexion.

«Tu as grandi ? - demanda-t-elle soudain - Ou est-ce que j'ai juste oublié de mettre mes bottes ce matin?»

Elle souleva un pied du sol, et sembla étonnée d'y trouver sa botte.

Sirius émit un rire semblable à un aboiement : «Je pense que c'est moi qui ai dû grandir.»

Elle fit la moue : «C'est pas juste ! J'ai toujours été la plus grande !»

Il lui donna une petite tape en ricanant : «Non, tu ne l'as pas toujours été.»

Kirsty sourit faiblement : «Plus grande quand j'ai mes bottes.»

«Tu ne l'es plus, j'en ai bien peur.» conclut-il en lui ajustant les cheveux sur le nez, très concentré.

«Hé !» cria James, derrière eux. «J'ai pas droit à un câlin ?»

Kirsty repoussa Sirius et courut vers James pour satisfaire à sa demande.

«Alors, comment s'est passé ton été ?» l'interrogea-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

«Pas mal, pas mal. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe maintenant ! »

En entendant le mot fatal, Sam baissa le regard, plein d'amertume, et shoota dans un caillou imaginaire.

Kirsty se défit de son étreinte et le regarda avec fierté «C'est fantastique James ! Bien joué !». Puis elle l'enlaça de nouveau, le serrant à l'étouffer.

Sirius leva les yeux en entendant cette nouvelle.

«Ouais ! T'as fini par y arriver ! Pas mal mon vieux !» dit-il en assenant une tape virile sur l'épaule de James.

Puis ce fut au tour de Lily de lui adresser ses félicitations. Plein d'espoir, il lui ouvrit les bras, l'incitant à s'y blottir. Mais celle-ci, comme effrayée à l'idée d'un contact, se contenta de lui serrer la main. Quelques secondes après qu'elle l'ait retirée, James affichait toujours un sourire béat, comme s'il savourait le léger contact qu'elle lui avait offert.

Enfin, il prit une longue inspiration et lâcha son autre nouvelle : «Je suis aussi préfet en chef ! »

Le reste de la bande se figea et tous se retournèrent vers lui, bouche bée.

« - Oh mon Dieu ! - s'exclama Emma - Eh bien, on s'y attendait pas !

- Pas autant que ton grade de Capitaine - le taquina Kirsty avec un clin d'oeil - Joli James ! C'est une réussite spectaculaire !»

James coula un regard inquiet vers Sirius.

« - Préfet en chef ? - demanda Sirius, confus - Toi ??

- Il semblerait bien que oui !

- Comment ça se fait ? Je pensais que Lunard le serait à coup sûr !

- Moi aussi, mais quoi ? Qui suis-je, misérable élève, pour remettre en question une décision de Dumbledore ?

- Félicitations, mon vieux. - déclara Sirius, semblant toujours perturbé - Bonne chance pour me faire marcher au pas ! - ajouta-t-il, taquin -

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas Patmol, je tiens pas à être celui qui te dira de t'asseoir et de te la fermer ! »

Sirius se contenta de lui envoyer un clin d'oeil.

Lily était atterrée. Elle fit un effort pour sortir de sa stupéfaction, et félicita rapidement James une nouvelle fois.

Kirsty remarqua que Sam, sur la touche, observait le groupe et se sentait indésirable. Il annonça :

«J'y vais ! C'était sympa d'avoir causé avec vous !

- Ca marche Sam, à plus tard mec ! » répondirent-ils tous, à l'exception d'Emma, toujours muette comme une tombe.

Juste avant qu'il ne tourne les talons, Kirsty s'approcha de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

«Câlin ! » commanda-t-elle.

Sam sembla mal à l'aise et répondit

« - Non merci, ça va.

- Mauvais joueur ! » remarqua Kirsty, en faisant la moue.

Sam sembla se sentir coupable une fraction de seconde et décida de compenser. Il lui tapota paternellement le sommet du crâne. Puis il s'en alla.

Kirsty cria alors, s'adressant à son dos qui s'éloignait

« C'est bon, j'oublie ! Tu es bien trop viril pour les câlins !»

A quoi Sam répondit avec un rictus :

« - Saleté de franc parler !

- Qui est-ce que tu crois bluffer ? - riposta-t-elle - On sait tous que tu te maquilles ! »

En entendant cela, la gare entière rugit de rire. Kirsty riait tant qu'elle pouvait à peine regarder devant elle, mais elle essaya d'étouffer ses gloussements quand Sam se retourna, couleur betterave.

Sentant son regard vissé sur elle, elle tenta de coller un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres, sans succès. Sam n'était clairement pas amusé par la remise en question de sa virilité... Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur rageur avant de rejoindre, fulminant, ses amis qui ricanaient.

Kirsty se retourna vers sa bande qui, incontrôlable, riait de son dernier coup d'éclat. Chose surprenante, Emma s'étouffait avec les autres. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous cessé de rire, Sirius prit quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer avant de déclarer :

«J'ai bien peur que tu ne l'aies un peu vexé...»

Elle lui donna une tape sur la tête en souriant, narquoise :

«Naaan, il s'en remettra ce petit crétin !»

Emma adressa un regard noir à Kirsty qui fit amende rapidement :

«Panneau humour !».

Magnanime, Emma s'approcha de Kirsty pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mi-figue mi-raisin, elle lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

«Petite garce !»

Peu de temps après, une certaine agitation près de la barrière les séparant de la gare moldue attira l'attention de la bande.

Un grand garçon émacié, aux cheveux mi-longs fins et ondulés, traçait sa route vers eux en gloussant tout seul. Remus Lupin, le troisième Maraudeur, se présenta devant une assemblée de visages suspicieux.

Emma se chargea de l'interroger :

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut bien clocher chez toi, mon vieux ??

- Peter... s'est gouré de quai... il s'est éclaté sur le mur... les Moldus le regardaient... bizarrement... c'était trop marrant... fallait voir ça ! » tenta-t-il de leur expliquer entre deux hoquets de rire.

Ce fut un garçon petit et rondouillard, aux cheveux marron terne qui surgit ensuite : Peter Pettigrow. Le voyant débarquer rougissant et débraillé, ils se mirent tous à rire, ce qui eût le don de le vexer.

«Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui ! Putain, arrêtez de vous moquer de moi enfin !»

Leur calme de nouveau retrouvé, ils purent saluer Remus et Peter comme il se doit par des embrassades et le récit de leurs vacances. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et remarqua que Sam North les fixait, en particulier Kirsty.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que Sam nous fixe comme ça ? - lui demanda-t-il - C'est à cause de toi ?

- Je te raconterai ça plus tard. » sourit-elle, alors que le Poudlard Express venait stopper devant le quai, prêt à les emporter vers leur dernière année scolaire.

La foule des étudiants se rua immédiatement sur le train, espérant obtenir un bon compartiment. Leur bande semblait être la seule à ne pas se précipiter. Ils savaient parfaitement que personne n'oserait s'approprier LEUR compartiment, sous peine de se faire jeter un mauvais sort le dimanche suivant. Méthode que Lily désapprouvait totalement...

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le train, Sirius entonna sa nouvelle chanson préférée "Night Fever". Dès la première mesure, James se joignit à lui, suivi par Kirsty, Emma et Peter. Ils chantaient en chœur tout en prenant soin de danser de la façon la plus grotesque possible.

Lily et Rémus prirent immédiatement les devants, prétendant, imperturbables, qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ces malades.

Une bonne partie de la foule s'était mise à les encourager ou à se moquer du spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Dès qu'Emma se rendit compte que des gens la regardaient danser et chanter, elle fut embarrassée et rejoignit Rémus et Lily, resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou dans un geste défensif.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sam suivait sa propre bande. Il lui apparut, comme une révélation, qu'il en avait marre des crétins qui lui servaient d'amis et de cette maudite foule qui stagnait sur le quai. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou dans une imitation parfaite, bien qu'inconsciente, d'Emma.

Kirsty le remarqua et stoppa net sa chorégraphie, un large sourire s'étendant sur ses lèvres.

«Cette année s'annonce particulièrement cool !» se dit-elle.


End file.
